


Just Have To Stay Close

by edenbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hardly ever touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Have To Stay Close

Castiel has this way of looking at him, of not touching him but somehow getting right under his skin anyway. It makes him feel kind of like a small creature under a microscope, sometimes, or it would, except there's a look of tenderness in Castiel's borrowed eyes. It makes him blush anyway, makes him look away, because he's not used to that kind of look, that kind of love (doesn't deserve it, never will, he broke the first seal, it's his fault, he doesn't deserve it, doesn't deserve anything, no). Castiel doesn't seem to notice that, or if he knows, he doesn't care. It doesn't stop him.

They don't really touch. It's not Castiel's body, really, it's Jimmy's, even if he gave his body over for as long as needed. It would be wrong, Castiel had said, and he was right, however much Dean hated it because sometimes he just craved touch, craved body-on-body contact. He couldn't go out and get it with anyone else, not while he knew that Castiel would be sat in the motel room, hands in his lap, waiting for him to return.

So this is what he gets. Castiel's eyes looking into his, searching his face, searching him and knowing him and loving him anyway. And sometimes -- just sometimes -- the touch of Castiel's hand on his face, a caress, a blessing.


End file.
